


I'll make it up to you

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, cute little snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mordred's fault Arthur is so distracted these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make it up to you

"I knew setting Arthur up with a Facebook account was going to be nothing but trouble," Merlin grumbled and pointedly looked at him across the table as he was scrolling on his phone and mindlessly clicking the thumbs up symbol after every article and status update.

"What?" Mordred shrugged and crunched a cube of ice from his coke. "The novelty will wear off in a few days, no big deal. You're lucky he didn't ask for a tumblr account. We'd really be in trouble then."

"What's tumblr?" Arthur droned, peripherally engaging the conversation and reaching for a crisp.

Mordred grinned.

Merlin glared. "Don't you dare! He'll be as useful as a chocolate teapot..."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," Mordred promised.

"And how're you going to do that?" Merlin asked crossly.

Mordred kicked at Merlin's trainers beneath the table and jerked his head meaningfully. "Arthur, I'm going to blow Merlin in the gents, alright?"

"Uh huh."

"Satisfied?" Smirking, Mordred started to lean back against the seat but before he was fully reclined, Merlin's hand flashed out, twisted in his shirt and yanked him clear out of the booth.

"I will be."


End file.
